


Shape of you

by Hullocsillag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: - What are you thinking? – asked Charles finally. Erik giggled and gulped from his drink. He looked at the other man lustfully.- As I told you.. I wanna play with you. That would be easier if you could read my mind.. Then I could show you.. – whispered the man, and he licked his lower lip.





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written for a long time. But now I'm back with a new OTP.  
> Of course, it's Cherik. :D  
> Enjoy the fic!

\- If you had your ability, I would play with you right now… - Erik was looking into Charles’ eyes while he was taking another gulp from his glass. They sat on the armchairs, and played chess. His glance was as cold as metal but so charming as well.

The other man blushed lightly and peered at Logan. He snuffed peacefully. Then Charles buried his face behind his right hand.

\- Those days are gone, Erik… - he groaned painfully. – You’re gonna hurt me again, and again… and I can’t stand the pain anymore.

 

Charles looked at Erik with sincere, sad eyes. The other smiled faintly. His face was always neutral, that’s why, Charles never knew what was on Erik’s mind. They gazed at each other for long minutes.

 

\- What are you thinking? – asked Charles finally. Erik giggled and gulped from his drink. He looked at the other man lustfully.

\- As I told you.. I wanna play with you. That would be easier if you could read my mind.. Then I could _show_ you.. – whispered the man, and he licked his lower lip.

Charles swallowed and began to fidget. He must crossed his legs. He tried to hide his growing crotch.

\- And how about you, Charles? What are you thinking? - asked Erik, while he spread his thighs, and leaned back on his armchair. He pulled out the scarf from his neck slowly and threw it onto the floor carelessly. His movements were stringent and manly. Charles had to drink his whiskey. Then he poured another glass. Erik didn’t say anything. He was very patient – especially with Charles.

\- I think… - the man looked at Logan again, but then he turned his attention to Erik. – I think…. – he hesitated. In that moment Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles.

Erik wanted to bolt down Charles’ lips; imbibe his feelings, his energies – he dug his fingers into the brunette curls. Charles didn’t push Erik away.

The kiss was intense, dynamic, heated.

When their lips departed from each other they gasped quietly. Wide pupils, half-opened mouths and blushed cheeks faced each other.

\- So, what are you thinking, Charles? – whispered Erik insolently, when suddenly Charles stood up, and grabbed Erik’s shirt firmly.

\- I’ll _show_ you.. – Charles headed the other man through the narrow passageway into the toilet. They walked soundlessly beside Logan and stepped into the tiny room. It was so small that every inch of their bodies strained to each others’ .

 

They acted like hungry, wild animals. They kissed, licked, sucked, and bit anything they could reach with their mouths on the other’s body. Wild hip movements, strong and painful grasps but only whispers and quiet sighs left their lips.

\- I promise that after this, you’re gonna sleep like a top – moaned Erik under his breath into Charles’ ear. Then he knelt down and freed the man’s cock from it’s coop.

\- Honestly, when did you do for the last time? – the man gently slicked the manhood and stared it with admiration. – It’s already hard and wet… - he leaned forward and licked the tip of it.

\- Mmm, yes. It’s still sweet.. – moaned Erik voluptuously.

Charles hissed through his teeth and bended his head back. - Erik… - he dug his shaking hands into the man’s hair.

\- You want me to blow it don’t you? – he waited just a moment, then he swallowed the penis. Charles had to bit his lower lip, because he almost cried out loudly. Erik stopped and looked at the other man. Then he pulled out the cock from his mouth.

\- Are you all right, darling?

\- Fuck you, Erik.. – said Charles in a tremble voice.

\- I’m doing it right now – grinned diabolically the man, then he blowed the whole cock. Charles moaned aloud, but Erik didn’t stop – moreover he did his best.

 

Rough head and hand movements, then slight sensual tongue circles and delicate sucks on the top of the manhood – several minutes what seemed hours for them. Then Charles’ breath became erratic and wacky, and he began to move his hips first softly, then roughly forward.

His body relieved – he came intensively into Erik’s mouth with an unsounded exclamation on his lips. He panted when Erik stood up and kissed his neck lovingly.

\- You needed it so much, and you deserved it, my old friend.. – Charles smiled exhausted and kissed Erik warmly.

\- Tell me something, old friend.. –he began to pet Erik’s crotch through the jeans

– How many times could you do while you were in the jail? Cameras were everywhere you couldn’t touch yourself… Ten years passed by, that’s a long time… - Charles whispered into Erik’s ear. When he finished his sentences, the other moaned like and animal.

Charles looked into Erik’s eyes absently, but his smile disappeared as fast as it came – Erik’s gaze was dark and lustful. He didn’t say a word – he just did what he wanted to do for several years ago. He made Charles turn around and pushed his body to the door of the toilet. He relieved his aching cock from his jeans, he spat onto his palm, and made his manhood wet.

All of their clothes was on their bodies – only their jeans were on their knees, and some upper buttons were opened on their shirts.

He intruded without a warn. His hip movements were rough, mechanical, purposeful. He grabbed Charles’ hips firmly, while he bit the man’s shoulder. It seemed it was just a desperate satiation of brutish desires.

\- Only meditation could help me.. ‘cause when I thought of you, my balls almost exploded… - grumbled Erik into Charles’s shoulder.

It didn’t take a long time – Erik’s muscles tightened and he filled Charles’ body.

Both of them panted heavily. They picked themselves up quickly and hurried back to the armchairs. When they sat down, Logan was still snored.

\- So you had to meditate? – asked Charles michievously. Erik looked away.

\- It took only twenty minutes.. – Erik shook his head.

\- Yes, I expected more, but.. that was good – Charles smiled then his gestures hardened.

\- What’s wrong? - asked Erik softly. But Charles didn’t say a word.

_It always ends with pain…_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments, it can inspire me! :) XOXO


End file.
